


thanks for helping me clean up

by val_hoo



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Tags May Change, bf is referred to as keith, gf is mentioned once in the end thats it, i dont know what fuckin tags to put on this, i wrote this in like an hour help, ngl its??!?!? kinda not hurt comfort but whatever, pico is a fucking CRIMINAL, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_hoo/pseuds/val_hoo
Summary: keith has nightmares and luckily pico is there to help
Relationships: Pico (Pico's School)/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 19
Kudos: 232





	thanks for helping me clean up

**Author's Note:**

> HIII OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST FNF FIC PLEASE HELP  
> also i made a bf/pico spotify playlist it's good i think i'll put it at the end
> 
> this is literally so gay

Keith shot awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. Another bad dream. This one was about... what was it about? Whatever it was, it was bad.  
  
_"Water... water will calm me down."_  
  
He got up from his warm bed and into the cold of his room. He quickly grabbed a sweater from his nightstand and stepped into his slippers. He walked from his room to the kitchen-living room-dining room mess.  
  
_Rattle, rattle_  
  
_"What's making that noise...?"_  
  
\---  
  
A boy stood in the kitchen of a small apartment, shuffling through the kitchen items to see if there was anything valuable. That boy was none other than Pico.  
  
He looked through the cupboards, seeing nothing. Breaking and entering was something he definitely was not proud of, but it got him money. This time, he waltzed into the home of some person. Who would be so forgetful of locking their door, he would never know. He took his black criminal mask off and shoved it inside his back pocket, he doubted the kid would be awake at this hour.  
  
The apartment itself was cute, he noted. It was small, yes, but it was cozy. He looked over to the fridge to see a photo of the owner of the house. A boy with light cyan hair and black eyes. And the girl next to him... his sister? She had slightly bluer hair than the boy, but they looked practically identical. She seemed to be a singer as well.  
  
Pico also noted the love of frogs this boy had. There were a couple of frog magnets on the fridge, a medium-sized frog plush resting on the couch, and a small frog pot for plants on top of the fridge. It held a succulent.  
  
_"I couldn't possibly rob from this house... the kid who lives here seems nice... And cute, most importantly."_  
  
_Rustle, rustle_  
  
_"Shit."_  
  
Pico took a swan-dive to under the dining table. From under the table, he heard heavy, drowsy footsteps, then he saw fuzzy pink slippers dragging themselves to the kitchen.  
  
\--  
  
Keith shuffled along the plastic floors of his apartment, his eyes barely open. He opened random cupboards and felt around for a bottle of water. He felt too lazy to serve himself a cup of water.  
  
_"I wonder what the noises were. Oh well."_  
  
He successfully got a bottle of water from somewhere in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes, feeling tears form in his eyes. His nightmare had something to do with his kitchen. Something about a boy, or a demon?  
  
Huge, hot tears streamed down his face. He shouldn't be crying, he barely remembered his dream, anyway. He kept wiping his face, but the tears wouldn't go away.  
  
Pico popped up from under the dining table. Sure, he was a criminal, but he wasn't about to let this (cute) boy start crying in the middle of the night.  
  
In the most soothing voice he could, Pico asked, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Keith, still crying, could only mumble out a response. "I... I had a bad dream... a really, really bad one. I can't remember it, but... The kitchen made me remember..."  
  
Pico nodded, lightly pulling Keith to the couch. He sat the crying boy down. "Do you want me to get you a blanket?" Keith nodded very quickly. Pico sighed and ran to his room.  
  
He only got a moment to look at Keith's room. It was just as cozy as the rest of the apartment, albeit darker. He snatched a fluffy blanket from the bed and a pillow and scurried back to the living room, where Keith was still whimpering.  
  
"Here, here, I got a blanket and a pillow. Do you want that frog thing?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
This boy was too understanding. Was this a dream in a dream? Keith looked groggily at the boy that was helping him sleep. He had white, sharp eyes and ginger hair. It looked soft, though it probably had a ton of gel in it.  
  
Pico delicately pushed Keith onto the couch, placing the pillow on the armrest and draping the blanket over his body. He grabbed the frog plush on the other side of the couch and handed it to Keith. The half-awake boy smiled tiredly at Pico. Pico's heart raced. He sat on the armrest, careful to not be too close to Keith's head.  
  
"Do you feel comfortable? Do you want me to get you anything else?" Pico asked in a hushed voice, loud enough that Keith would hear, but quiet enough that it wouldn't wake him too much. Keith shook his head, cuddling the plush as he sunk deeper into sleep.  
  
"Mmm, goodnight... What's your name?"  
  
"Ah, um- Pico! Pico... And yours?"  
  
"Keith!"  
  
"Well, goodnight, Keith."  
  
"G'night, Pico. Thanks for helpin' me sleep..."  
  
Pico pet Keith's head, stroking his hair. It was surprisingly soft, he would've thought it was dyed, it was so bright. Soon enough, he heard Keith softly snoring. He got up, careful not to bump into Keith. He lingered in the house for a while before leaving, very content with himself.  
  
Before Pico left for good, he picked the lock of Keith's door so it was locked.  
  
  
\---  
  
Keith woke up and stretched. He wasn't in his room. He looked around before recognizing his living room. What he was doing sleeping on the couch, he'll never know.  
  
Immediately, he noticed his apartment was a little cleaner than he remembered. His apartment was usually a comfortable mess, books and paper scattered around, and his clothes in every corner of each room.  
It also smelled like lavender with a hint of cologne. The lavender was from the room freshener spray he bought and never used, he knew this. But where was the cologne from? Keith himself rarely used the stuff, especially not super strong stuff.  
  
The blue-haired boy sat on the couch and yawned, still a bit dazed. He saw a piece of paper on his (surprisingly) neat coffee table. It was a very visible yellow paper with orange words. He picked it up and read it quickly.  
  
**Hi Keith**  
**I hope you slept well last night. It looked like you didn't wake up that well. Did you have a nightmare or something?**  
**Sorry I broke into your house, I swear I won't do it again. At least not to you~**  
**Take care**  
**Pico**  
  
The name, "Pico", rang a bell. Didn't a boy called Pico help him fall asleep last night? Keith flipped the note to the other side only to see a phone number. At the bottom was a small sentence, "Call me~". It looked like something was scribbled out at the end.  
  
\--  
  
"So, how did you sleep, BF?"  
  
"GF, would you believe me if I told you a criminal broke into my house, helped me sleep, and pet my head goodnight?"  
  
"Keith, what the actual fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> pico/bf playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5d7aZdln6v8mYn4uuJo6nN?si=aUZGGSGIRhCtvkCYri7vWA
> 
> ALSO THE TITLE OF THIS FIC IS SO STUPID I'LL CHANGE IT LATER IF I GET ANY BETTER IDEAS


End file.
